Hung Upon Uncle
by Verbophobic
Summary: Fili and Kili have yet to truly grow up from being children. Thorin is the one who comes into contact with their newest form of torture. NOT SLASH! Just family love. As brothers and uncle.
1. Adults

Oneshot: Childish Behavior- Adults

They had survived. Barely but they did. Thorin was finally fully healed along with his two nephews, thanks to the elves. Having thought his wounds were fatal the boys had taken a beating to keep his 'dead' body safe. They had nearly died themselves.

But Thranduil had ordered his finest healers to save the trio. In the months of bed rest and training to get back into top condition paid off. For Thorin was able to move freely once again. No maids trying to dress him anymore, thank god, thought Thorin.

He was dressed in plains black breeches and a long sleeve light gray shirt. The same thick boots that had been with him through his quest along with his gauntlets. His tunic was a dark ivy green in color with gold laced trim for his royalty and it was a simple brown belt that tied it.

Thorin was able to stand and watch his two nephews, and heirs, Fili and Kili chase after each other like they used to as little boys. He was glad they survived. Even gladder that he survived to see them survive and happy. Off to the side he could see a young woman he knew well, the sun glinted off the clasp holding a braid behind her head, "good for you boy," Thorin mumbled to himself, "finally decided to court her, did ya, Kili?"

It was as if the boys had heard him and turned to face their uncle. The joy that light their eyes was there for but a moment and Thorin grimaced. He knew that look. A mischievous look crossed the boys' faces and they glanced at each other briefly.

Thorin wanted nothing to do with whatever it was that the two had just come up with. He turned to leave and got two steps before Kili skidded passed him on the elves polished floor. Then Kili launched himself at his uncle in a hug.

Kili who was once again wearing a blue long sleeve tunic that was laced with a golden trim identice to Thorin's, his belt matching Thorin's own along with his black trousers, wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck and the weight of the man was something Thorin wasn't really expecting. With Kili's brown leather boot clad feet in the the air, legs bent at the knees, all of his weight would rest on Thorin.

Thorin only had enough time to steady himself and wrap an arm around Kili so he didn't fall before he felt a set of arms wrap around his waist. Thorin tittered and lifting his free arm he looked at Fili who was now hanging onto him, allowing his legs to drag.

Fili's own black pants would be very dirty after this and the black leather of his new boots would be scuffed. The light brown of Fili's long sleeve undershirt contrasted deeply with his brown tunic, similar belt to the other two males', and Thorin's green one. "What the bloody hell are you two doing?" Thorin asked as he tried to take a step.

"Nothing," both males replied but Thorin saw that in their eyes they were feeling great emotions and he sighed heavily.

"I remember when you two were but wee lads doin' this," Thorin mumbled.

.~:*:~. Part 1/2 done .~:*:~.


	2. Children

Oneshot: Childish Behavior- Children

Thorin stood at the foot of the steps of his small two story house listening. It was a chilly day so he had on his normal long sleeve blue under shirt. A tunic with diamond shaped runes, the sleeves peeking out from his blue over tunic. His large belt that kept the multitude of shirts from sifting had a large diamond in the buckle.

His black pants didn't make a sound when he shifted his weight and his furred brown boots were made to be silent. Upon his arms and hands were a pair of dark fingerless gloves and he too wore thick leather gauntlets. Hearing nothing still he pulled on his coat. A long blue thing that reached his knees and the inside was lined with thick, rich fur.

It was then that he heard the creek of the third stair up. Before he could even think about turning a small body had launched itself at him and with some effort by them, and painful tugs of Thorin's lush hair, they seated the self upon Thorin's shoulders.

From the small brown booths and tiny gray pants he knew that this was his nephew, "Kili," Thorin said when the young boy giggled and lifted the braided that hind at the side of Thorin's head. Though he couldn't see the boy he was sure that Kili had on a small blue tunic for that's all he ever wanted to wear.

Thorin paused remembering an important detail about Kili. He had an older brother, Fili. Fili and Kili, or Kili and Fili. The elder was always trailing after the younger to make sure he didn't get hurt, lost, or in trouble. Alone. Neither were ever in trouble without the other. Neither were ever without the other.

So it came as no surprise when Fili's small hands grabbed Throin's arms at the elbow. Thorin lifted his arm up taking the young boy, but older than Kili, with it. Fili just shiny there grinning as he clutched his uncle arm, "we ga 'im, Fee!" Kili cried.

"Nah, I think he got us, Kiki." Fili kicked his legs, clad in light brown trousers with a darker brown boots, around swinging. His black armed under tunic stayed in place while his brown over tunics' sleeves fell to his shoulders, for like Thorin he wore two over tunics yet both were short sleeves, and his brown belt kept the shirts from lifting. His own braids hung loosely and were coming undone.

A hard pounding knock resounded when someone banged upon the door. Thorin, who was supposed to meet a friend ten minutes ago, knew who it was. He walked to the door with the two boys still hanging on him and opened it. The male dwarf took one look at his friend with the boys on him and chortled with laughter.

"I hope my lil girl will be as much fun as those two seem to be," and in his arms was the small form of a little girl only three years younger than seven year old Kili. A little girl who would have her heart stolen by little Kili and one day he courted by him.

The same little girl that was doubled over laughing at Thorin as he had two fully grown Nephew hanging off of him now.


End file.
